The Five and The Prophecy
by Firestarlover123
Summary: Five are about to embark on a journey to save the camp and their lives! A new enemy has arisen, in fact the lost creature, with shape-shifters working for him! He can bend Medusa to do his will along with fearsome shadows from the fields of punishment. Read on to discover Mana, Declan, Milly, Lily, and Mason's prophecy to save Camp Half-Blood...
1. Mana: Monsters and Demigods

**Mana POV:**

I sat down next to my aunt quietly. I had this strange feeling. A feeling of anticipation, excitement, and somehow, boredom. I studied my aunt's face, wondering if it was something about her. Her face showed fear, sadness, and exhausted happiness. She stared out of the window, and into the sea that rocked against the shores. "Mana," She began softly. "Who do you think your mother was?"

"I don't know auntie. All I know, is she died after I was born." My auntie stared at me for a breath-taking moment, she was studying my face, seeing what all I had stored inside my head for years. I stared into her eyes. There was a sweet softness in them, like a fresh and ripe strawberry. She finally tore her gaze away.

"Oh Mana. She didn't die. Honey, do you believe in gods and goddesses?" My aunt asked quietly.

"I suppose I do auntie. Do you?" I questioned her with a tiny twinkle in my huge sky-blue eyes.

"Yes Mana, I do." My auntie looked at me for a milisecond, but that was enough to see what I was thinking and the opposite.

_Could my mom have been a goddess?_ I thought. Then suddenly, in my auntie's eyes, it clicked. "Auntie, you mean to tell me that my mom was a goddess?"

"A minor goddess but a goddess at that." My aunt looked straight into my eyes, not moving. Together we had learned the signs of lying and she wasn't. Not at all.

My mouth gaped open in shock. "So, they're all real? Titans, gods and goddesses, monsters, demigods, everything?" I asked in awe.

"Yes Mana. And you are a demigod yourself, born to become a hero. To fight monsters, defeat Titans..." My aunt explained softly, concern showing in her eyes. "This isn't too much for you, is it Mana?" Her eyes scanned my face.

Her question blew by me like the sweet ocean breeze. "W-w-who was my mother?" I asked, stuttering a little.

"Your mother was Anawana, a minor water goddess." My aunt replied, blinking her eyes solemnly.

"So my mother disappearing, being dead, those were all lies?" I asked, tears threatening to stream down my face as I stood up.

"No Mana. Your mother did disappear. Your father didn't know she was a goddess, not a mortal; he thought she was dead."

"So that has haunted him all these years?" Tears streamed down my face. "Poor father. That has been on his shoulders for all this time." I murmured, sitting down and breaking into sobs on my auntie's lap.

"It'll be okay Mana. We'll get your sweet father and brother back." My auntie soothed. "Camp Half-Blood will help us."

"What is that?" I asked, wiping away my tears and looking up into my auntie's face.

"Camp Half-Blood is a camp for demigods, like you and I." My auntie's pale face whispered. "They'll be coming to pick us up soon. Let's hope they hurry."

"Who is your..." I stopped, truly seeing the look on my aunt's face. "What's wrong auntie?"

"Au. We need to get to the safe-house. Now." My aunt's face had turned steadily paler. "No time! Upstairs Mana!" My auntie whispered urgently, half to herself. We raced upstairs, to the door that was always locked, the room I was forbidden to go into. My aunt pulled out a small black key and inserted it in the lock. There was a click and my aunt yanked the key out of the lock. "In! Now Mana!" I dashed in, my aunt following and locking the door, pushing heavy crates in front of the door.

"What ever is the matter auntie?" I asked as quietly as I could.

"Shh Mana. They're coming." My aunt whispered.

"Then why are we hiding?" I asked in a very low tone.

"Not camp. The others. Now get this on." My aunt instructed, pushing a light weight set of armor towards me.

"We're going into battle?" I asked.

"If they don't hurry." My aunt fretted, pushing towards me a bracelet and a chain. "Wear these. The bracelet's a sword, chain; shield." My aunt explained. I put them on my wrist, tying a loose knot with the chain to the bracelet. My aunt suited herself in fine armor, with a bronze tipped sword, a shield, and a quiver of arrows tipped with the same kind of bronze. "Celestial bronze kills monsters, well, it at least sends them down to Tartarus for a while."

"Don't I get arrows?" I asked very quietly.

"Yes, you do. Thank you for reminding me." My aunt gave me a quiver of arrows, not suited with the bronze, they were made out of gold. "Oh Mana, imperial gold also destroys monsters." _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Something was pushing the crates away from the door, breaking the door in the process. My aunt got her sword ready and mouthed. _They're here. BAD!_ My aunt clarified. I was scared. I had never been in a battle before and now I was going against armed monsters. Monsters! At least I had some bow and arrow training from auntie. I pulled an arrow back in my quiver, ready to shoot anything that came through the door.

_BANG!_ It felt like an earthquake, highest number on the scale and sounded like five jets zooming past my ears as the door broke down, the crates were pushed away, and the monsters began to roar.


	2. Mana: Battle and The Newcomers

There were werewolves, minotaurs, and other beings I do not want to describe. My auntie muttered angrily. "Shift-changers." Monsters advanced. I shot arrow after arrow, hitting monsters. I couldn't believe I could shoot being so terrified! I kept shooting arrow after arrow at the werewolves, hoping gold would work as well as silver. They turned into dust, one after another. _Guess they are monsters after all._ I thought, as a huge werewolf approached. I sensed I couldn't hit him with an arrow. I grabbed my bracelet and swung it, hoping I was holding it the right way, the sword wouldn't chop me to pieces, and this would work. A black sword with a bronze metal appeared where the bracelet had been. The werewolf looked surprised for a moment but kept advancing steadily. I closed my eyes and swung my sword, hoping that the goddesses and gods would bless me and I would hit my mark. I opened one eye and saw the werewolf howl angrily, and then crumble to dust. A Minotaur had cornered my aunt. She couldn't attack at all. Anger fumed inside of me and I raced towards Auntie, killing monsters in my wake.

"DIE MINOTAUR!" I screamed, swinging wildly with my sword. "DIE YOU FOUL BEAST!"

"Stop! Or you'll chop me to shreds!" Auntie called, laughing. I opened my eyes and saw a pile of dust where the Minotaur had been. There was a gleaming piece of white in the dust. I picked it up and saw it was a tooth. _Nice._ I thought. Monsters surrounded us. I swung with my sword, closing my eyes, and picking off monster lines one by one. "TARTARUS AWAITS FOR YOU! YOU! AND YOU!" I yelled as I killed each monster. Eventualy after hacking through the air and not hitting anything, I opened my eyes and saw Auntie and I had destroyed all the monsters.

"We won!" I cheered, Auntie lifting me up.

"Mana! You did amazing for a beginner! Took out a Minotaur with one swipe and got a tooth! Killed a lot of shape-shifters too. I am so proud of you darling!" My auntie cheered.

"Wait, how did I kill those werewolves with bronze and gold but no silver?" I asked suspiciously.

"You saw werewolves? Oh Mana, those were shape-shifters." My auntie explained. Steps sounded on the stairs and I approached it, half expecting to see monster reinforcements. I swung at the newcomers.

"Ah! Don't attack us! We're from Camp Half-Blood!" A voice screamed and backed away from my sword as I opened my eyes.

"How do I know you aren't monsters in disguise?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. I raised my sword, ready to make some monster dust.

"Hmm. Good point." The previous voice thought.

"Well, perhaps your aunt could confirm?" Another voice said after a moment.

Auntie stood beside me. "These are from camp." I raised my sword warningly and sliced the air.

"Thank you Annabell." The second voice smiled. "So we're too late? Again?"

"Don't worry. I had plenty of backup." Auntie glanced sideways at me and smiled. "Mana took out a Minotaur that was cornering me and most of the shape-shifters, who appeared to her as werewolves." I nodded, swinging my sword and accidentally getting it stuck in the floor in the process.

"I meant to do that." I said quickly and tried to pull the sword out of the floor. My aunt chuckled.

The first voice introduced himself, laughing. "My name's Aaron. Son of Anawana..."

"A minor water goddess." I finished for him.

Aaron laughed. "How'd you know that?"

"I'm a daughter of Anawana!" I exclaimed.

"Well so am I!" Aaron exclaimed. "Wait that didn't come out right. I meant I was a child of Anawana too!"

"We're practically related!" I exclaimed happily.

The second voice rolled his eyes. "My name is Chiron, head of Camp Half-Blood."

"And I'm Seed! A Satyr of Camp!" A pretty voice said.

"Are you ready to go to camp?" Chiron asked Auntie and I.

Auntie smiled. "I've missed it for years!" She exclaimed.

"I guess so." I murmured, kicking the floor, and trying to get my sword out. I had a brilliant idea. I touched the tip of the end and it turned back into a bracelet! I grabbed my bracelet and raced after the others towards a van parked outside and a new future.

**AN: Sorry this chapter was so short! I was trying to hurry! Hope you like it! Please review!**


	3. Declan: Mana and Annabell, The Legend

I looked outside of the Aphrodite cabin to see the newcomers. There was Chiron, Seed, Aaron, an older demigod, and a new demigod it seemed. The new demigod looked strong, kind, and I don't know, hopeful. The new girl swung her blue and white bracelet, absently it seemed. A black bronze sword appeared in her hand. There was a small twinkle in her eye. Maybe an Ares camper? No, she was conversing with Aaron like they were family; she must be Anawana. I glanced around and went to meet her. "H-h-hello. My name is Declan." I stuttered at first but soon gained confidence. "Declan Ark, son of Aphrodite."

The younger demigod smiled. "Hello Declan. My name is Mana, daughter of the minor goddess of water, Anawana." She raised out her hand to shake.

I shook Mana's hand lightly. "Glad to meet you Mana. Are you related to Annabell Joice by any chance?"

"Oh yes. She's my au-aunt. My last name's Joice as well." Mana laughed, her voice echoing faintly in the sweet breeze. She swung her sword absently, again her eyes twinkling, the sword stuck and cracked the ground. "Okay, I really need to stop doing that." Aaron and Mana laughed, their voices ringing in my ears. I felt hurt for a moment, but then remembered they were half-brother and sister.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Ahem. Declan, I appreciate you erm, introducing yourself to the Joices but I really need to show Mana the initiation video."

Seed bounced up and down excitedly. "I can Chiron! I can!" Chiron nodded thoughtfully.

"You may Seed. And Annabell, may I have a private word with you?"

"Yay!" Seed cheered. "C'mon Mana!"

Annabell looked at her niece and put a hand on her shoulder lightly. Mana seemed to bore into her aunt's eyes. Finally Annabell lifted her hand and looked up at Chiron. All of this was really just a minute but it seemed to take forever. "Yes Chiron." Annabell spoke as Mana raced after Seed and towards the Big House. Chiron and Annabell headed towards the training ground.

Aaron looked at me mischievously. "Wanna go?" He asked, trying to suppress a laugh.

I smiled, shrugging my shoulders. "All blame's on you."

Aaron nodded vigorously. "Now let's go!" He whisper-shouted.

"Slowly and stealthily." I added for good measure.

* * *

We sneaked towards the training ground, all sound gone from our lips. Soon we started to hear voices. Chiron and Annabell, a legend. "Annabell," Chiron began.

"I know Chiron! I know! It's just that it's so hard to believe but the way she defeated those monsters and the Minotaur..." _Mana defeated the Minotaur?_ I thought wildly. "Chiron, when are you going to tell them?"

"When the others get here."

"There are more?"

"Yes Annabell." They were moving to exit. Towards us. As we slipped away, I tossed my numerous questions around in my mind.

Such as: Mana defeated the Minotaur? When? What's hard to believe? Who's them? And who are the others?

**Another An: Sorry this chapter was so short. I was writing it in my notebook and it looked much bigger. I****'ll update as fast as I can and I'll try to make them longer! By the way, I have some questions to see what you think! How do you think Declan feels about Mana? Explain. And; Can you answer what you think some of the answers to those questions are? Why? Hope you liked this so far! And I need more reviews to update! At least one please!**


	4. Declan: The Dream

**An: I've decided to update another chapter. Another one I wrote in my notebook. Hope it's longer! And I need some more reviews for this one too! I'll have some more questions too, at the bottom!**

As you probably know, demigods don't have normal, dreamless sleep. Well anyways, later that day, I went for a nap in my bunk, to let my mind wander astray. Back to the normal, dreamless sleep thing. We don't have that. One of the symptoms that you're a demigod actually. We have abnormal, dream-filled sleep. Like a simple nap for instance.

I opened my eyes. There was a shaggy furry thing with a tail below me. I was in a huge cave, hovering somewhere near the top. There was Medusa, addressing the thing. "I will do as I am told, master."

The thing had a raspy voice but a deep laugh as it chuckled. "Oh Medusa dear, you may just call me Creature, you know."

"I'm sorry Creature, sir." Medusa whimpered under it's gaze. Obviously this thing, small creature of sorts, was super powerful.

A black shadow creeped in. "I am here, a shadow-spirit. They wouldn't let me go from the Fields of Punishment. I made it though, to serve you Creature." The shadow-spirit rasped.

"Ah, Shadow, as loyal as always, you are. Would you like to help me in a service of death?" It inquired.

"I'm here to serve." Shadow smiled.

"Then to Camp Half-Blood we go." Creature laughed wickedly. He grabbed hold of Shadow and they disappeared.

* * *

I must've disappeared along with them because the next thing I knew, I was in the Big House. _Why the Big House?_ I thought suddenly. Then I saw Chiron staring out the window and Creature plus Shadow creeping up behind him.

* * *

"NOOOO!" I screamed, waking up. It was night now and half of the cabin woke up. I didn't care. All I knew was that I had to save Chiron. Racing out into pouring sheets of rain, I screamed for anybody. "HELP! SOMEONE!" Aaron, Mana, and Annabel raced to my aid.

"What's wrong?" Mana asked immediately, worried.

"Chiron. We gotta save him." I said half to myself. I then continued racing towards the Big House. THey kept pace with me and we crashed through the doors. All caution thrown to the storm winds, I frantically searched for Chiron's room. Then I saw a door slightly ajar. I forgot about the others and threw Chiron's door open. "Stop Creature!" I screamed at Creature and Shadow frantically.

"How strange of you to call me a creature instead of a monster." Creature mused. Suddenly, after a flick of his finger, a bolt of red lightning shot across the room and struck Chiron.

"Tell them..." Chiron voice sounded and echoed, as strong as ever. Then all breathing or signs of life disappeared. There was a snapping sound and the murderers were gone.

I crashed to the floor, sobbing loudly. "I couldn't save him!" I screamed, still sobbing. "I couldn't save... Chiron!" Annabell stared at the floor. Aaron grabbed my shoulder and together, Mana and Aaron pulled me up. I leaned on Aaron's shoulder, suddenly freezing. "We have to tell them." I rasped, afterwards moaning.

Mana hadn't spoke at all but her voice was sweet, soft, and gentle. "I know how it means to lose someone close to you. I lost two." She whispered, only to me. Her voice raised a little. "It'll be okay Declan. We'll defeat them and avenge Chiron's death."

* * *

I felt like something had broken inside so Mana and Aaron supported me as we walked outside of the Big House. Almost surprisingly, most of the camp was gathered. _Easier._ I thought, feeling lightheaded. I looked at all of the campers, each in turn. Then I announced the terrible news. "Chiron is dead."

**An: If you don't know, an is author's note. What do you think will happen next? How would you feel if your camp director was suddenly dead? And what would your name and mother/father be if you were a demigod? By the way, I am adding two chapters of each character's POV each time. Maybe after they all meet, I can have one chapter with multiple POV's. Vote on that please. The main characters are: Mana Joice, Daughter of the minor water goddess, Anawana, Declan Ark, son of Aphrodite which is the goddess of love, Milly Johnson (not mentioned yet) daughter of Poseidon and has lived under the sea for almost all of her life as a mermaid, Lily Jackson, daughter of Ares and Mars, Mason Lepez, son of Pluto and Hades. Actually, this time I'll post the chapter right away since this one was so depressing.**


	5. Lily: The New Camp and the Gray Sisters

**An: Sorry that the last chapter was so sad. I hope this instant update will make up for it.**

We looked around Manhattan. "M and M, isn't the camp supposed to be around here?" I loved to call them by the candy, or the first letter of their first names. I guess that's what I get for being around Mason so long. Well, anyways, Milly and Mason's names started with an 'M'.

"It should be." Milly thought aloud. Out of habit, I unsheathed my sword, after all, the camp could be at war and both Mason and I were born of Greek and Roman descents. Monster caller for sure. As I took out my sword, Milly grabbed one of her special pearls as a weapon, (they helped her in a time of great need by the way, a gift from her dad) and Mason got his hands ready to summon (after all, he was favored by his father).

Suddenly Mason freaked, he swung around waving his arms wildly._ What the Hades?_ I thought idly. _Oh, no offense Mason's father._ I quickly corrected myself in my thoughts because you _do not_ want to get Hades angry. Or Pluto for that matter. "Taxi!" Mason yelled. In a slightly lower tone, but still loud enough the taxi would come, he spoke to us. At least now I could tell he wasn't loco in the head. "It's the Gray Sister Taxi! Perfect for demigods wanting to get to Camp Half-Blood!" The cab swung around towards us, doors opening in process.

"Get in!" Anger yelled from the steering wheel. "Buckle your seatbelts!" Mason hopped in, dragging Milly and I in.

"Dangerous." Milly mumbled, as we strapped ourselves in.

"Yeah." I said. "Mason, why did you have to take us to the most dangerous taxi in the world?"

"It's a taxi." Mason shrugged. "Dangerous is fun. You should know that Lil..." He paused. "After all, you're the daughter of Mars and Ares."

I laughed, then stared hard at Mason. "Don't tell anyone about you-know-what at camp." I whispered sternly. "Or anywhere else for that matter." I added after a second thought. _We could start a war or something equally bad,_ I thought, _if they knew, I mean, only Reyna knows at the Roman camp._

Milly coughed politely, and blocked her ears kindly as Mason said that. "Thanks Milly. But you can know and you probably already know already." I smiled as a fight started in the front seats. Suddenly, the car went sliding and spinning.

"Give it!" Anger screeched. "I'm driving!"

"But you're always driving and it's my turn!" Tempest squealed. "Plus, Wasp has the tooth!"

"Ask her then 'cause I'm driving!"

A few hundred terrifying moments later, we were at Camp Half-Blood. "Thank you." Mason said and hopped out of the taxi, perfectly fine. I was sick with envy. I mean literally. Just like Milly.

"Never. Riding. That. Again." Milly and I gasped as we got out of the dreaded taxi.

"Don't forget to pay!" Mason called over to us cheerily. Milly and I moaned, giving the Gray sisters a few drachma.

"Thank you." Anger said, putting the gear in drive and driving off, sending Milly and I stumbling.

"Mason!" I called angrily. Mason ran towards me, stopping tantalizing out of reach. I seriously wanted to strangle him. Milly and I chased Mason down the hill, into which I stared at the crowd. They all looked somber.

"Why when we come here? Can't you wait a few moments to mourn?" Mason called out to the crowd. " oh and hey, my name's Mason Lepez, son of Hades, this is Lily Jackson, daughter of Ares, and Milly Johnson, daughter of Poseidon!" Mason smiled grandly, as if he had just called out a rolecall on a famous television show. The crowd stared at us, mouths agape, in serious shock.

One of the demigods leaned on the Big House. (Yes, I've done my reading.) She gasped. "They are here..."

**An: Sorry this was so short, wrote it in my notebook again. Will update soon! You may ask me questions on reviews and I**'**d appreciate some reviews! Thanks! Wait, one question, who do you think that demigod was and what do you think she meant?**


	6. Lily: The Prophecy and the Choosing

The demigod that was leaning on the Big House took a step forward, three other demigods following her solemnly. "Meet me later inside. We need a vote on the new director since Chiron has left us. Mana, Declan, Aaron, will you help me?" The demigod asked the other demigods beside her. At least now I know who the girl demigod is. And the boys' names.

Mason stood up and called to the murmuring crowd. "Demigods! Listen up! We're doin' a vote for the next director!" _Typical Mason._ I thought. The older demigod looked at Mason with surprise. Mana held the older demigod's hand tightly and one of the boys' hand as the other was supporting the demigod Mana was holding.

The older demigod stood on a table and solemnly looked over the other demigods. "Joan, counselor of the Demeter cabin, Poseidon cabin counselor Jake, Wind, counselor of the Zeus cabin, Ares cabin counselor Blake, Owl, counselor of the Athena cabin, Luke of Apollo, Thalia of Artemis, Lu of Hephaestus, Mark of Aphrodite, Dionne of Hermes, Keno of Dionysus, Xavier of Iris, Cleo of Hypnos, Shane of Hectate, Aaron of Anawana, please come up here!" She called. They separated themselves from the crowd and stood in front of the eldest demigod.

One of the boys looked into the crowd. "We will vote by raising our hands! No voting twice! The camp needs a director so no friends unless they're the best out of these guys including me!" _That must have been Aaron_, I thought.

Declan called into the crowd, wearily it seemed. "All those in favor of Joan!" Three hands went up. "All those in favor of Jake!" Five hands went up. "All those in favor of Wind!" Ten hands went up. "Favor of Blake!" Six hands went up. "Favor of Owl!" Two hands went up. "Favor of Luke!" One hand went up. "Favor of Thalia!" Twelve hands went up. "Favor of Lu!" Five hands went up. "Favor of Mark!" Zero hands were raised. "Favor of Dionne!" Twelve hands went up. "Favor of Keno!" Ten hands went up, probably in fear of being turned into grapevines or something. "Favor of Xavier!" One hand was raised. "Favor of Cleo!" Eleven hands were raised. I noticed that she wasn't sleepy at all like most of the Hypnos campers were. "Favor of Shane!" Two hands went up. "Favor of Aaron!" Twelve hands went up.

"We need a tiebreaker!" Aaron yelled.

"What about this?" Mana smiled. "All those in favor of Annabell Joice, my aunt!" All hands went up, even the counselors like Aaron.

"Hey! No voting twice!" Aaron called, laughing hard. Even he had raised his hand twice.

"Guess that's settled!" Declan yelled. "Annabell Joice is the new director of Camp Half-Blood!" An eruption of cheers went up, including my voice as well.

Annabell, as I assumed was the older demigod, slowly started smiling from ear to ear. "First order!" She called, silencing the crowd by a little bit, but just a little. "Is to go to your normal activities except Thalia, Mason, Milly, Declan, Mana, and Lily!" The crowd separated, as loud as ever.

We stayed at the tables with Annabell. "Follow me Mana, Declan, Milly, Lily, Mason, and Thalia please." Annabell said, walking towards the central place of Big House. Mana walked beside Declan, Thalia by Annabell, and our usual trio, side by side.

Milly smiled. "Can you believe what Mana did?"

"Yeah. It was awesome." Mason said proudly.

I laughed. "Mason, you look like you told her yourself."

"Maybe I did." Mason defended himself, his body shaking and it gave everything away.

"No you didn't." I laughed happily.

"We're here!" Annabell called. Sure enough, we were in the middle of the Big House and I didn't even notice. "Sit down around the middle chair." She instructed us. Our little trio sat across from Annabell, Mana and Declan next to Annabell, and Thalia next to our trio.

"So...why are we here again?" Mason asked our new director.

"There's a prophecy." She replied simply. "Thalia, I need your advice and the other five of you, are in the prophecy."

All of us gaped in awe and couldn't speak except Mason. I mean, he was in awe but he could speak. "Are we going around battling a bunch of monsters and stuff?" Mason asked, smiling.

"Uh...yes." Annabell answered, probably completely baffled by Mason. I am too and I've been with him for what? About seven years.

"The prophecy?" I suggested.

"Oh. Yes. It goes like this: _Two of both,_

_Two of water,_

_And one of the dove,_

_Shall journey across the lands, _

_Accompanied by one of the punished,_

_The changers are rising,_

_Monsters multiplying,_

_They must go to the center of it all, _

_Shan't they require one great fall,_

_Though one shall not listen,_

_One shall be torn instead,_

_Another will turn to the wrong side,_

_Right these wrongs, the waters must,_

_To gain the gods trust,_

_Or all is lost."_ Annabell finished quietly. Everyone was silent, even Mason.

Finally, Thalia spoke. "Sounds like a prophecy, Percy Jackson style." She chuckled.

"Well, Chiron's dead. Water probably is Mil' and Mana." Mason thought aloud.

"Who are the 'both'?" Mana asked. I looked at Mason. _The time is right._ I spoke this time.

"I know who they are. Mason and I. He's son of Hades and Pluto, Roman and Greek. I'm daughter of Ares and Mars, Roman and Greek as well." I blurted out. Annabell nodded, Milly looked aghast, Mason was speechless, and the others gasped.

**An: Duh duh dun. What do you think will happen next? I like reviews and it might equal faster updates! Sorry this was short. Seems to be a running thing. One last question before I go, if you were a demigod, what would your name be, and who would be your godly parent? Well, bye and see you soon! Please review!**


	7. Mason: The Fight

So Lily, the girl who was most against telling our secret, decided to tell our whole secret right then. I mean, I was speechless, that was almost against Lil's nature and she didn't let _me _help! Mil' seemed like me, wondering what the gods Lil' was thinking. Lil' clapped a hand over her mouth, and pulled out her sword under the table in case things got well, _bad._ Mil' pulled out a pearl, and I just simply, let my hands drop beneath the table.

Finally someone spoke. Mana, the minor water demigod. "Does that _hurt?_" The girl asked and I grinned. "I mean, being both Greek and Roman? What does it feel like?"

Lil' didn't move besides gripping her sword under the table. So I guess I had to answer. "I don't know. Normal I guess."

Lil' rolled her eyes at me. Annabell, the new camp director, spoke now. "Hmm. I wonder how that happened. Well, let's get back to the prophecy."

A red-haired girl with fiery eyes, a black t-shirt, ripped jeans, and boots stepped in. "You aren't going to do anything about these _impostors _director?" She asked, eyes glowing.

"Webster! Back to your cabin!" Annabell ordered. Declan glanced at Annabell with a spark of fear in his eyes. Apparently this was not a girl to mess with.

"I noticed," The girl began, cracking her knuckles, "That the Nemesis cabin wasn't included in the festivities."

Ann, my new nickname for Annabell, gripped the table like she was regretting something. "It won't happen again Webster."

"Sure it won't. But as we Nemesis demigods put it, we need our _revenge._" The girl stated, advancing. "Now I propose a deal, take it or lose it."

"Seraphina!" Ann warned.

I glanced around and probably did the most craziest and riskiest thing in my life. Dealing with a Nemesis girl. "We'll take it Cera." Make that double.

Lil' looked at me with disgust, Declan with fear, Thalia with a look that said 'What the gods', Mil' with concern, Mana with concern and fear, and finally, Ann with exasperation, concern, and Thalia's look.

Cera smiled. "I like that nickname Mason. Might just use it someday. But for now, I propose the deal. You and your friend fight against me, and no direct revenge against Annabell."

"Sounds good." I agreed. There was no way this girl was beating me. I had Hades and Pluto on my side, along with Ares and Mars. The girl stalked out of the room, flashing me a grin.

Suddenly, everyone started speaking to me at once. Declan shivered. "You've got guts."

"What the gods?!" From Lil' of course.

Thalia shook her head. "Dumbest and craziest thing since Percy. That's for sure."

Mana looked at me and mouthed 'Wow'. To add onto that, she spoke. "Good luck."

Mil' smiled grimly. "That's a Mason all right." I flashed her a grin.

Finally Ann. "I have no idea what you were thinking. Going against a Nemesis girl. Well, I will need to get you both equipped for battle."

Lil' stared at me. Then she walked over, and slapped me. "Ow." I said, rubbing the back of my head where she hit me.

* * *

I like skipping the boring parts in stories, don't you? Anyways, the battle was about to begin. We were in the training arena, cabins watching us, and facing against a Nemesis girl. "Get your weapons ready!" Aaron yelled. (Kind of like me, I have a knack for yelling too.) Lil' slid out her sword, and I lifted my hands.

"Hey Mason! Where's your weapon?" Cera shouted.

"You'll see." I grinned.

"And begin!" Aaron yelled. The crowd erupted into roars as we circled each other.

Cera taunted Lil'. "That's all your little daddy will give ya?" Lil' was holding her sword meanwhile Cera was holding a large shield, sword, and wearing engraved armor. Lil' flicked her left wrist, the one without the sword. I smiled as we charged Cera, Lil' ready with her sword, and I praying for help from my dad. _Please give me a few skeleton warriors and lend me use of your power dad? Please!_ I prayed, grinning as skeletal warriors crawled out of the ground beside me. The crowd stared and cheers began again after a minute's silence.

"Offense!" I said to the general. The warriors advanced, running towards Cera. Lil' charged with her sword, swinging it towards Cera. Cera ducked and Lil' went into Roman mode. A whistle blew as Cera suddenly was on the ground, knocked unconscious. Lil' turned and smiled at me. Cera slowly rose with her sword. I tried to warn Lil' to turn around but she was knocked unconscious for real.

"Ready Mason?" Cera shouted.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I replied. Cera charged and I nimbly dodged at the last second. I swung around with an ruby shaft that had appeared in my hands. Cera ducked, but just barely.

"You have a lotta tricks up your sleeve but I have more!" Cera yelled, charging and swinging her sword madly. My skeletal warriors went on the defense and I swung with my ruby shaft, glinting gold in the light. Cera stared at the gold light, and I tried to pull back my sword and flip it around before I killed her. _Help dad!_ I prayed, throwing my shaft into the air. The shaft handle fell into my hands and before Cera could recover from her near death experience, I knocked her out. Cera smiled as she fell into a deep sleep. The skeletal warriors saluted me and slowly sank back into the ground yet my shaft stayed. _Thank you dad!_ I thought, admiring my new sword. Cheers and roars erupted from the crowd once again.

"And Mason wins!" Aaron yelled over the crowd. Then I fell into a deep sleep.

**An: Short, I know. Give me critisim and comments, questions, or suggestions in the reviews! You can make a character for them to meet! Just be sure to give me the name, age, appearance, and whether it is a god, mortal, demigod, or monster! You also can include weapons or powers! And one last thing, remember that more reviews equals faster updates!**


End file.
